The present science has being developed to approach a better level than before, and this result comes from computer. For example, the connection and information transit among people, e-commerce on the net, etc., and all of them can not avoid the key of computer. Thus, electronic tools, merchandise, etc. are utilized at the present time. The first priority of modern personal electronic tools is mobile phone, then personal computer, portable computer, personal digital assistant, digital camera, digital camcorder, personal scanner, etc. Those are to offer medias for transferring human being normal and professional life to digital format, and it is easily saved for reference; or it can be sent to other people for their reference. Further benefit is that those electronic tools or merchandise can save both video and audio information, and it is really useful.
For the present digital camera and digital camcorder, prices are normally thousands to several decades thousands NTD (New Taiwan Dollars), and sometimes they cannot even reach the requirement what customers need. Therefore, those products are for player, and not for general people or amateurs. Meantime, there is another way to approach the requirement that digital camera and digital camcorder can do, which is to ask traditional and low cost scanner. Furthermore, both electronic file and traditional picture can be saved to be used in different conditions.
There are several kinds of transparency scanning module, such as UTA (Upper Transparency Adapter), UTC (Universal Transparency Cover), etc. In case of scanning transparent document, the universal transparency device is a need. If there is no interface for upper light plate on originally purchased scanner, the scanner cannot be utilized to transparent document, and only for general document. Please refer to FIG. 1, which shows a side view of application of universal transparency device in prior art, wherein there are a cover A and a scanning platform B, and an upper light device C is set within the cover A, and a light source D is in the upper light device C, thus upper light device C moves back and forth in cover A; an optical module E is set in the scanning platform B. Therefore, only purchasing transmission upper light source device, the transparent can be made.
Another prior art which is UTC referring to FIG. 2, and the FIG. 2 shows a scheme of built-in universal transparency device in prior art. The device also includes a cover device F and a scanning platform I. A built-in upper light plate G is set in the cover device F, both sides of the upper light plate are separately set two light sources H; Same as the above scanning platform B, the scanning platform I is installed an optical module J. The mentioned UTC is a built-in type. Namely, user should purchase additional upper light plate device to scan transparent document.
To know from above mentioning, transparency scanning module and cover are in one body and cannot be separated, thus both of them should be purchased together. This kind of consumption is not suitable for that the consumer does not need the transparency scanning module, the customer who considers financial point, then, the product acceptance and competitiveness are also effected. On the other hand, if market does not need such designed product, continuously manufacturing it is to increase cost, and the economical benefit is low.